Pintar tu vida
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Esas pinturas son mi corazón y si mi corazón fuera un lienzo, estaría pintado de ti y así lo estuvo.


— ¿Que paso? —Preguntó sobresaltada al llegar hacia el lugar de trabajo de Nathaniel y verlo completamente destruido.

Queen Bee estaba devastada al ver como todos los lienzos, cuadros de ella se encontraban todos tachados por pintura. Hasta que sus ojos dejaron de mirar el desastre para posarlos en Nathaniel, el cual, le estaba dando la espalda. De inmediato le exigió una explicación.

— ¿Quien hizo esto?

— Yo.

Al oír eso. Se asombró, comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

— Es imposible, tú...

— Yo lo hice.

Y se dio vuelta mostrando una fría mirada que jamás creyó verle en la vida. Se quedó sin habla al notar como la miraba. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué destruirlos?

— ¿Por qué?

La voz de la abejita le había salido baja y deprimida. Viendo esos lienzos, cuadros de ella, todos tachados, destruidos y mucho más ver al artista mirarla de esa forma.

— ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?

Queen Bee lo sintió cuando hablo, había desprecio en esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué? —Repitió Nathaniel— ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Chloé?

La boca de la aludida se abrió, al oír su nombre de civil.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Alguna vez me lo ibas a decir? ¿Alguna vez me ibas a decir quien se ocultaba detrás del disfraz? ¿O disfrutabas verme la cara de tonto?

— ¡Claro que no! —Gritó y en ese momento su transformación se deshizo.

— Por supuesto, después de todo besas a este tonto, te acuestas con este tonto, ríes con este tonto, sonríes con este tonto —Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del pintor, Chloé sentía sus propios ojos humedecidos.

— Te lo iba a decir.

— ¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo te pida que vivas conmigo? ¿Cuándo te pida que te cases conmigo? ¿Cuando tengas un hijo conmigo?

Chloé no sabía que decir, las lágrimas acallaban todas sus propias palabras.

— Me imaginaba un futuro contigo y ahora...

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Ahora no? ¡Soy la misma persona! Fui real cuando estaba contigo, fui de lo más real de lo que nunca fui.

— ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No entiendes quién eres!

— Soy Queen Bee —Contestó altiva— Soy Chloé Burgeious.

— Exacto, eres la hija del alcalde.

— Y te amo.

Nathaniel no se esperaba esas palabras, lo demostraba en la forma que se quedó en silencio, luego de eso.

— Sabes una cosa —Inició al minuto, alzó sus brazos hacia su costado, señalando a los cuadros— Esas pinturas son mi corazón y si mi corazón fuera un lienzo, estaría pintado de ti y así lo estuvo.

Chloé sentía las lágrimas quemar sus mejillas.

— Y las tache por cómo me siento —Explicó— ¿Y sabes que siento ahora? Engañado, solo eso. Me siento engañado.

Tocó con las yemas de sus dedos, suavemente un lienzo.

— Te empecé a retratar, no porque fueras bonita, fue porque me hacía sentir algo, a una intensidad tan alta que no había sentido jamás —Tragó saliva— Y el arte no tiene por qué ser bonito, debe hacerte sentir algo.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró, ella, seguía en la misma posición. Sin dar un paso, sin moverse.

— Pero ya no importa —Concluyó, los ojos de Chloé se dilataron— Porque soy una artista y tú —Dándole énfasis a lo último— Eres la hija del alcalde eso eres —Espetó— Hay un brecha que no note cuando eras para mí solo Queen Bee, tienes status, relaciones que ni en mi vida voy a llegar a alcanzar.

Hizo una pausa donde tomó aire.

— Para que quede más claro soy pobre y tú eres rica y ahora me doy cuenta en realidad, a quien pensaba darle un anillo, a quien quería que se casara conmigo.

— ¿Me ibas a pedir matrimonio?

— _Iba_ —Enfatizo— Es ridículo darte un anillo de oro cuando alguien te puede dar uno de diamante.

— No lo es, si yo lo acepto.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? Para que después de un tiempo me odies por no darte lo que mereces, lo que antes tenías. Te arrebatare todo, te lo quitare, te separare de todas las personas de tu misma clase y lo odiaras al tener que mezclarte con gente como yo.

— No lo hare.

Sus palabras demostraban seguridad, Nathaniel negaba con la cabeza.

— Lo harás.

— ¡No lo haré!

— Lo harás, Chloé.

— ¡No lo haré! —Repitió más exaltada— Piensas que soy superficial y puedes que tenga razón, pero cuando estoy contigo nada más me importa que solo estar junto a ti.

Se fregó las lágrimas, rápidamente. Para verlo claramente a esos ojos color turquesa que amaba.

— Estaré feliz de ser, Chloé Kurtzberg.

Nathaniel esbozó una sonrisa triste.

— Te arrepentirás.

— Puede ser, pero será menos que el tiempo que no pasare contigo, si me dejas ir y me rechazas de esta forma— Sus tacones resonaron en el piso de madera, hasta que se paró junto a Nathaniel— No me dejes ir. ¡No te atrevas!

Masculló de forma violenta, sus ojos centelleaban furiosos, como si fuera una capa protectora que impedía demostrar el miedo que sentía.

— Vete, Burgeious.

Llamarla por su apellido, era el peor golpe que podría haber recibido.

— ¿¡Es así como son las cosas!? —Gritó— ¿¡Es así como va a terminar todo!? —Dio pasos para atrás indignada— Te dije que te amo, que no me iba arrepentir ¿Por qué no puedes creer en mis palabras? Creer en mí, antes creías todo lo que decía, pero ahora que soy Chloé piensas que digo solo mentiras.

— No es eso...

— ¿Entonces qué es? —Preguntó sintiendo un vacío en su interior —Dame el anillo y confía en que nunca me lo querré sacar, aun si fuera tan barato que me va a dar alergia.

Nathaniel no sabia que decir mientras la escuchaba hablar de forma alterada.

— ¿Dónde está el anillo? O me mentiste y es de bañado en oro —Comenzó— Tomate, estate seguro que me voy a dar en cuenta.

— ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?—Le interrumpió— Aunque tu vida...

— Mi vida va a ser fabulosa, si tu estas en ella, así que deja de dar rodeos y arrodíllate.

En ese momento la miró a los ojos, vio en ella ningún rastro de duda, solo dolor ocultado detrás de su gran fuerza. La estaba lastimando por cada rechazo que le daba y cuando la miro a sus ojos azules, cristalizados se dio cuenta que el mismo se lo estaba haciendo a él, iba a herirse si la dejaba ir.

—Te amo —Expresó para la incredulidad de Chloé, antes de sonreír suavemente y de su bolsillo extraer la cajita para hincarse en una rodilla.

A la rubia se le dilatado las pupilas porque de verdad lo estaba haciendo.

— Aunque tu vida ya no fuera la misma y de ahora en adelante de seguro tendremos muchas dificultades y algún día, quizás, te quieras separar de mí, aun si... ¿tú querrías casarte conmigo, Chloé?

Ella asintió mientras débiles lágrimas salían de la comisura de sus ojos.

— Acepto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nathaniel estaba retratando a Chloé mientras ella estaba sentada, casi recostada en el sillón, entretanto con una mano tecleaba la pantalla táctil de su celular, mandándole mensajes a Sabrina y con la otra acariciaba suavemente su panza abultada, esa mano que justamente llevaba en su dedo anular, un anillo de oro.

— Sigo sin arrepentirme.

Chloé dijo de la nada y Nathaniel sonrió, nuevamente, al escucharla.


End file.
